Sarabande
by LiliCatAll
Summary: La douce musique l'a entraîné dans ce magasin. Une Sarabande, un violoncelle et un petit musicien vont lui donner le but qu'il n'avait pas encore... UA.


**Titre** : Sarabande.

 **Auteur** : LiliCatAll

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Pairing :** no Pairing

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Résumé** : La douce musique l'a entraîné dans ce magasin. Une Sarabande, un violoncelle et un petit musicien vont lui donner le but qu'il n'avait pas encore... UA.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : Maestro

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Sarabande.**

Naruto revenait de l'école, les mains dans les poches et la mine boudeuse. Aujourd'hui encore l'institutrice l'avait fortement réprimandé pour ses bêtises. Du haut de ses six ans, le petit bonhomme ne comprenait pas en quoi faire rire toute la classe avec de blagues était mal. Faire rire, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour s'attirer la sympathie des autres et se faire des copains.

Ayant perdu ses parents très jeune, il vivait dans un orphelinat, avec d'autres enfants de tous âges, l'établissement accueillant les orphelins de la naissance à leur majorité. Il était habillé avec les vêtements de ses aînés, raccommodés et usés jusqu'à la trame, soigneusement entretenus par Anko la lingère. Mais ces bons soins ne suffisaient pas à cacher leurs origines modestes, et les autres élèves de l'école, plus fortunés, n'hésitaient pas à se moquer des tenues de Naruto.

Une bonne odeur de pain frais lui fit relever la tête, ses yeux bleus s'illuminant d'envie devant la vitrine appétissante d'un boulanger-pâtissier. Il ne mourait pas de faim, Iruka l'intendant de l'orphelinat s'assurant que ses protégés ne manquent de rien et aient le ventre plein, mais le portefeuille de l'établissement ne permettait pas le luxe de se payer des viennoiseries ou des gâteaux tous les jours. Seuls les jours de fêtes voyaient leur ordinaire agrémentés de douceurs de ce type.

Naruto resta de longues minutes à contempler les pâtisseries toutes plus alléchantes les une que les autres, se demandant quel goût pouvait avoir le gâteau rond de couleur verte avec des framboises dessus ou si le gâteau au chocolat était aussi bon que beau. Son visage poupin s'attrista quand il songea au goûter qui l'attendait à l'orphelinat : un simple morceau de pain avec de la confiture et un verre de jus de fruit. Ce pain au chocolat était bien plus tentant...

Même s'il n'était qu'un enfant, il avait déjà compris qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours avoir tout ce qu'on voulait dans la vie, et qu'il fallait parfois se battre pour défendre son bien. Les plus âgés du centre pouvaient parfois se montraient très exigeant et lui voler sa part de dessert ou son goûter. Ils le faisaient toujours en douce, loin du regard aiguisé d'Iruka qui, s'il les attrapait, leur faisait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Les punitions n'étaient jamais injustes ou cruelles, Iruka ayant trop d'affections pour ces gamins pour leur faire le moindre mal, mais parfois nécessaire pour leur apprendre le respect et éviter d'en faire de futurs délinquants. Et Naruto avait bien compris que l'intendant ne voulait que leur bien, les poussant à avoir des bonnes notes pour obtenir de bon diplômes et une situation honnête.

Mais Naruto n'aimait pas l'école... Sauf pour s'y amuser. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la patience d'apprendre. Comme tous les gamins de son âge, il ne pensait qu'à jouer et se faire des copains... Et à manger des gâteaux. Un soupir triste lui échappa alors qu'il s'éloignait la mort dans l'âme de la vitrine du boulanger-pâtissier, reprenant sa route vers l'orphelinat où Iruka l'attendait.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une musique douce éveilla sa curiosité. D'où venait cette mélodie qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Quel instrument faisait ce son à la fois grave et doux ? Cherchant autour de lui, Naruto repéra rapidement que la musique provenait d'un magasin où s'étalait en vitrine des guitares et un piano. Comme attiré par la mélodie, il franchit le seuil du magasin, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant de surprise en voyant la multitude d'instruments de musique exposés là.

Discrètement, il se rapprocha du fond du magasin, finissant par trouver l'origine d la musique : un petit garçon qui jouait d'un énorme instrument à corde. L'instrument était si grand que le bambin, perché sur un tabouret, était à peine visible derrière. Naruto admira les doigts menus qui montaient et descendaient sur le manche de l'instrument, et ceux tout aussi petit qui activaient une sorte de bâton bizarre sur l'avant renflé de l'objet en bois.

Fasciné, Naruto contourna les adultes debout devant le mini-musicien, cherchant à voir celui qui arrivait à produire une aussi belle musique. Juché sur un tabouret, celui-ci semblait être à peine plus âgé que lui, ses pieds chaussés de chaussures vernis ne touchant pas le sol. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts rebiquaient à l'arrière, tombant un peu plus long sur ses tempes, dévoilant ses oreilles.

Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, le garçonnet mettait du cœur dans sa musique, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. L'instrument devait être lourd, pourtant à part une très légère rougeur sur les joues pâles, rien ne dénotait l'effort qu'il fournissait pour tenir l'objet bien plus grand que lui. Fasciné, Naruto se perdit dans la contemplation de ce petit bonhomme et dans la musique doucement entêtante qu'il tirait de son instrument.

La dernière note rendit son souffle dans un ultime effort les adultes applaudirent vivement, une femme brune venant prendre l'instrument des mains du jeune musicien. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Naruto tomba alors dans deux lacs noirs d'encre, encore brillant d'une joie et d'un plaisir qu'il ne comprenait pas mais partageait.

\- Sasuke ? Tu viens mon cœur ?

La voix féminine sortit Naruto de sa transe. Il répondit machinalement au signe de la main et au sourire que lui envoya ledit Sasuke en partant, sa petite main emprisonnée dans celle plus grande de sa mère.

\- Tu veux quelque chose gamin ?

Naruto, ainsi interpellé, leva les yeux vers le gérant du magasin et voyant là une occasion de satisfaire sa curiosité il tendit le doigt vers l'instrument et demanda :

\- Comment ça s'appelle Monsieur ?

L'homme lui sourit et répondit :

\- C'est un violoncelle.

\- Et le truc là ? questionna Naruto en désignant le bâton bizarre.

\- C'est un archer, répondit posément le gérant. Tu vois, on fait glisser l'archer sur les cordes et ça fait de la musique.

\- Ouah ! C'est magique ! s'exclama le petit garçon les yeux brillants de ravissement. Et comment elle s'appelle la chanson qu'il a joué ?

\- La sarabande d'Haendel. Tu veux que je te l'écrive sur un papier pour ne pas oublier ?

\- Oh oui ! Merci beaucoup Monsieur. Dites, vous pourriez m'apprendre à jouer du violonpelle ?

\- Violoncelle gamin, rit l'homme. Et non, désolé, je ne peux pas t'apprendre, je ne sais pas en jouer non plus. Mais il y a un conservatoire dans le quartier voisin où tu peux prendre des cours. Tiens, regarde j'ai même une plaquette. Tout est écrit dessus.

\- Super ! Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! Au revoir Monsieur !

Riche de ses trésors, Naruto sortit en courant du magasin ne s'arrêtant de courir que quand il eut franchit les portes de l'orphelinat. Pendant qu'Iruka le réprimander pour son retard, menaçant de le priver de goûter, Naruto lui raconta sa rencontre avec le petit musicien et sa découvert du violoncelle.

\- Un jour, je serai un grand musicien moi aussi ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiaste.

Les jours qui suivirent, Naruto rabâcha à tout le monde et à longueur de temps son envie d'apprendre à jouer du violoncelle. Et un soir Iruka lui demanda de l'accompagner au grenier. Là, entre des cartons sans âge et des toiles d'araignées, Naruto vit un violoncelle couvert de poussière. Il l'aima immédiatement.

\- C'était à l'ancien directeur, expliqua Iruka. Je l'ai appelé, et il m'a donné son accord pour que tu puisses t'en servir. Tu veux toujours apprendre ?

\- Je peux ?!

L'affirmation silencieuse d'Iruka fit sauter de joie Naruto. Serrant le violoncelle contre lui, Naruto promis à Iruka qu'il en prendrait grand soin et qu'il deviendrait le meilleur musicien du monde !

FIN.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Pour tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas la Sarabande d'Haendel, je vous conseille de faire un tour sur Youtube.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est très court.

Lili


End file.
